A Time Not Forgotten
by C. Ryder
Summary: Hermione Granger returns to the wizarding world to find that things have changerd. Please read and review!
1. Memories

A Time Not Forgotten  
  
"Hermione?"  
Hermione Granger slipped out of her daydream and back to reality. She looked up from her chair to see her past Transfiguration teacher and now friend and colleague, Minerva McGonagall.  
"I've been looking for you every where, dear. I should have known you would be here." Minerva said as she surveyed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's extensive library. "I imagine it holds many memories for you."  
"Yes, yes it does. You were looking for me?" Hermione questioned, a small smile tugging one her lips.  
"Oh, yes! Silly me! I almost forgot why I came here in the first place. Anyway, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office sometime this evening." Minerva peered down at Hermione. "I'll leave you to your work then. Good day." With that she turned around and left Hermione alone again with her thoughts. 


	2. The Trio's Destiny

Chapter 2  
The Trio's Destiny  
  
Hermione sighed and looked down at Charms That Charm, a book she had been using to make plans for her sixth year students. She ran a hand through her hair. Hermione never imagined that she would ever be a teacher or that it would be so much darn work. Tomorrow would be the start of her second year of teaching at Hogwarts. Despite the work, she loved it. Teaching kept her mind busy and away from him.  
A tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered Harry Potter. Her best friend, her love, the savior of the world. Hermione's mind wondered back to seventh year. The year that she both hated and loved at the same time.  
She and Harry had grown closer that year as they were Head Boy and Girl and shared a dormitory. Finally, in the last two months of the school year, their friendship had grown to love. It didn't last. Disaster struck before graduation when the expected final battle between the wizarding world and the evil Lord Voldemort broke out. By the end of the battle, Voldemort was defeated by Harry, though at the expense of their dear friend Ron, who died protecting Harry from one of Voldemort's dreading killing curses.  
After Ron's death, Harry changed. He became more distant and avoided Hermione. At first she had been confused at his avoiding her but soon she realized. Realized that she reminded him of all that he had lost in the war. He couldn't look at her without feeling guilty about Sirius, Lupin, Ron, and all the other wizards and witches who lost their lives. It was as if he thought the war had been his fault and he could have somehow prevented it.  
After graduation, Harry and Hermione went their separate ways. Harry to a job at the Ministry, where he became head of all Auror operations. Hermione to America where she had several jobs until she settled down at a desk job for a large banking company.  
Three years after graduation, Hermione finally owled a friend who lived in London and asked her how Harry was doing. She wanted desperately to see him again and be a part of his life. Her friend's owl brought the worst kind of new to Hermione  
  
Dear Hermione,  
How are you? I haven't seen you in forever it seems! I'd say  
at least three years! You must not get the Daily Prophet in America,  
or else you would have no need to ask me about Harry Potter (as it  
seems he is featured in it almost everyday). He is very well and is  
adored by absolutely everyone. He is being encouraged by many to run  
for Prime Minister. He refuses, though, saying that he is perfectly  
happy with his job now. About four months ago he married a fellow  
Auror, Anna Jamenson. I have had the pleasure of meeting her quite a  
few times and they seem to be a perfect match. She is as beautiful,  
witty, and kind hearted as they come. I hope you will give up that  
job in America sometime and move back to London. I miss you deeply!  
  
Love always,  
Alice  
  
Hermione's heart had broken that day she received the letter. She would never have her chance with him. Harry didn't need her. He was perfectly happy, living out his dream.  
The next time she heard from Alice was about nine months later. Alice wrote that Harry and Anna had had a daughter, who they had named Sirius, in honor of Harry's late beloved godfather.  
After the news of Sirius, Hermione moved to Wales, where she worked at a high paying, but unsatisfying muggle desk job. Ten years past without contact with the wizarding world, until one day she received a letter from her former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Albus asked her if she would like to come and teach Charms at Hogwarts. She jumped at the chance. It had been thirteen years since she had last been in London and seen Harry. Plus she missed her old school, where she had so many fond memories.  
When she arrived at Hogwarts though, Hermione was in for a horrible surprise. Right after she arrived, she went to visit Hagrid. Finally, after an hour of light conversation, she worked up enough courage to ask him where she could find Harry. She would never forget the look that crossed Hagrid's face when she asked.  
"Blimey, Hermione!" Yeh didn' know?" A look of surprise and sadness had crossed the half giant's face.  
"Know about what, Hagrid?" Hermione remembered the feeling of dread that had come over her, drowning her.  
"Well, I hate ter be the one to tell you this. I jus thought ya would have known. After all, its been nine years." Hagrid had paused for a minute, searching for words. Then he utterrd three words that Hermione would have given anything not to hear. "Hermione, Harry's dead."  
  
Please Read and Review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
